The Garden of Fate
by littlelizzygurl
Summary: Hi everyone I'm a newer author but I've been on this site many times. As you can tell this is my first fic its about my all time favorite couple Bra and Goten and I'm not giving anything away you'll just have to read it for yourself,so enjoy!!!! O ya plea


The Garden of Fate   
  
"Hey Goten whats up?"Trunks said as he opened the door of Capsole Corp to see his bestfriend."Hey dude nothin much,"Goten said walking in."You didn't tell me you were coming over today I have a date man sorry I can't hang with you tonight,so could you leave she should be here any minute now."Trunks said a bit more tense than usual."Don't flatter yourself Trunks I'm here to see your sister."Goten said."What?Why?"Trunks asked. "I need some advice from a girls point of view,and why wouldn't I want to see her she's my best friend too you know."Goten answered."O okay thats cool, and I guess you have the right to see her go on up but knock first or she'll chew your head off just a warning from one friend to another."Trunks said."Thanks Trunks,"just then it sounded like Trunks date had just arrived and Goten stayed to see what she looked like, "Hey Goten don't you need to talk to my sister,"Trunks said nervously."Hey is she that good lookin or maybe she's a real dog but don't worry if she is bueatiful I won't toufh her, I'm just here to observe." Trunks shakily opened the door. "Hey Trunks ready to go?"a very dressed up Pan asked. "Trunks what is my uncle doing here?" "The better question is when were you going to tell me dude I would have been happy for you two now if you'll excuse me I gotta go.O and Trunks don't say I didn't do you any favors okay,bye now."and he ran upstairs to Bras room. Trunks and Pan stood there in shock. "Come on Trunks lets go before he relizes what he just said,"Pan said, "Ya I think your right." And with that they quickly left for their *date*.  
  
Knock knock,"Go away Trunks I don't know if Pans wearing a dress or not leave me alone,"Bra screamed from her bed. "B-chan its me Goten can I come in,?" 'What is he doing here?'she thought to herself."Um ya sure come on in." "Thanks so what are you up to?"he asked."Nothing much whats up with you." "Well I need some advice."he said. "O Trunks is out I'll tell him to give you a call okay." "No I need advice from you." "Me o sorry okay sit sit down and tell B-chan all about it."she said sarcastically. Goten laughed and said,"Well its about Paris you now my girlfriend," Bra cringed at the name of that whore 'O man I can't give him advice on Paris I hate her, okay I'll just tell him that I, forgot I had plans or, o I don't know, why should I give advice to Goten about Paris when I want to be with him, I mean I'll just be helping their relationship, ugh, what to do, what to do.' "Well anyways"he continued"We've been going out for a year now and I think its time to break the ice and propose," "I don't see how I can help,"Bra interrupted."Well see I don't know how to propose," "Everyone knows that just get on your knee and ask duh okay I helped bye." 'I wonder if he bought it' "No B-chan I need to know stuff like were girls like to go and what would be a romantic date ya know stuff like that."he finished. "I don't see how I could help as you know I have nothing to do with Paris so how would I know what kinda date she would like."she said."Well maybe you could tell me where you would like to go before you were proposed to ya know what would be your perfect date that might give me some ideas,"he said. "Goten I don't really think about that to much. I mean I know your 22 and think about marrige but I'm 18 and just starting college why would I be getting married?" "Okay hypothetically speeking." he said.   
  
Bra leaned against the wall holding her knees close to her chest just staring into nowheres ville daydreaming about her perfect date while telling about it "Um well I gues I would want it to be fancy so I would want him to were a great suit and I would wear my best dress then he would pick me up in either a limo or a really nice car, he would take me to my favorite restruant Au Sha Pier were would have the greatest time and just joke around and be ourselves, after that he would drive me home but instead of leaving wonders if I would like to take a walk threw the new garden my Mom opened at Capsole Corp, while walking threw the garden he would get down on one knees by my favorite flower those beautiful tulips and say "Bra I love you and always have and always will, will you be mine forever?" and I'd jump into his arms and kiss him passionatly and say yes threw breathing then he would carry me into my room while no ones home he'd lay me on my bed."   
  
Bra was cut off by Goten who had a shocked look on his face, "Uh B-chan I think you went far enough." "Oops sorry I guess I got carried away for a second." she said getting out of her wonderful daydream, "You know B-chan you are a very romantic person I hope the guy who is lucky enough to have you knows just how lucky he is." "Thanks Goten." she said giving him a hug. "Bra one thing were is that garden is it around this part of Capsole Corp,?" "Uh ya O let me show you" "From here B-chan I really don't have that great of an eyesight."he said. "No silly my Mom had the gardeners add this bueatiful garden that starts at my room and works its way all the way around Capsole Corps you just have to look out my window, see," she said opening her drapes. "Hey wow your so lucky thats really cool."he said, refering to the diffrent types of floweres and the wonderful trees and benches. "Ya I know I know I love it and you can take Paris there if you want I can book it for you what day." she said grabbing pen and papper. "Tomorrow." "So soon."she said shocked, "The sooner the better."he replied. "O and B-chan can I borrow one of Capsoles Corps many limosense," "Ya sure I'll tell my Mom and I know your about to ask about dinner reservations I'll do it all sometime tonight." "O thanks B-chan your the greatest I gotta get going home Mom will freak if I'm late for dinner again so I'll see you tomorrow." "Goten I want you to come straight to me after your date I wanna be the first to hear everything okay do you promise." "Promise c-ya tomorrow around say midnight." "Okay"she said. "I can't thank you enough." he said as he grabbed his coat and kissed Bras cheek. "Anthing to make you happy Goten,"she yelled as he left he smiled at her and closed the door. Bra frowned "Anything even if it will break my heart" she mumbled as a small tear rolled down her cheek. 'Get a hold of yourself Bra you've got work to do'she thought.   
  
In 30 minutes flat Bra had Gotens date all set up and fell asleep on her desk from exhauston. When Trunks arrived home that night he walked into Bras room and went to check on her as he always did, he walked over to her desk picked her up and tucked her into bed thinking 'Poor kid looks like she ran a marathon' he kissed her cheek and said "Good night Bra love you." Bra woke up slowly just as her brother turned out the light and said "I love you too Trunks, goodnight." "Night" and he closed the door and walked into his room.  
  
The next morning Goten woke up at noon very grogily Paris had chatted his ear away half the night on the phone until he finally fell asleep with her still on the other line 'Man I wonder if she'll talk like that all day when we're married'he thought. Goten walked into his bathroom took a shower and got dressed in a pair of jeans. 'I guess I should call Bra and make sure everythings done.' he picked up the phone and dialed her private phone line,  
  
Bra awoke to the ringing of a phone, without lifting anything but her hand she searched for her coardless phone on her night stand and at about the third ring she found it and took it under the covers with her hitting the talk button.  
  
"Hello" she said half asleep, "B-chan I'm sorry did I wake you I can call back later." he said "No don't worry about it and yes everything is finished and set up so you don't have to worry okay." "You read my mind thanks and Bra you didn't ware yourself out doing all that work did you." "Well kinda but I'll live just remember be here at 6 oclock, your reservations are at 6:30 for Au Sha Peir and your allowed into the garden at 8 oclock but if you need in earlier just tell them to call Sayian Princess which is my code name my Dad made up and I'll tell the guard to let you threw now thats everything and remember to come see me tonight after your date I gotta go take a shower k." "K thanks B-chan your the best bye." and with that they hung up.  
  
The day for Bra went by like any regular day she took a shower ate breakfest and watch t.v till Trunks and her parents took over the n-64 so she called up Pan and they went to the mall. Usually she was the one full of something to say but Pan kept going on about Trunks this and Trunks that she got sick of it and went home and took a nap.  
  
Goten on the other hand ate breakfest then went to Jareds (you know that jewlery place) and picked out the ring but found he didn't have any money in his savings account and was so desprate went to one of those machines that take quarters and got her a ring there he used one of his Moms old boxes (isn't he cheep) and thought 'Paris won't even nottice the diffrence I mean she's never seen a real diamond or piece of gold anyway she lives so far out there this should work till I get some money. Then he picked up his tucks got dressed just in enough time to fly to Bras and get the limo.  
  
When he reached Paris's house he rang the door bell and there infront of him was her Dad "Hello sir is Paris home?" Goten asked politly but he just growled at him like a dog and attempted to bite the hand Goten had out for a hand shake. "Daddy bad!" Paris yelled as she hit him in the head with a newspaper."Go to your room." she said in a country voice. "Sorry bout dat Goten huney lets go, shall we." "Ya sure" he said confused. "O Goten are we gonna be riden in a what is dat thingy called a limbosine." "Um ya a limosin." he said correcting her. "O your da best I just know Pa'll love you wants he gets to know you.When they arrived at the restraunt they got their table and sat down. When ordering time came Paris actually asked for ice cream when the waiter said "We do not serve icecream as a main course." she said "I don't know how to eat anythin else properly on a count of I live in the hills" after that Goten very embarrisingly ordered for them. They finished their dinner and got at Capsole Corp an half an hour to early "Goten huny I thought you said our reservations were at 7 how are we gonna get in?" "Don't worry about it B-chan will get us in." "B-chan you meen Trunks snobby little sister."she said. "No Trunks doesn't have a snobby sister he has a very kind sister who happens to be my friend." "I'm sorry its just that I don't like her cause I know she don't like us bein to gether." They reached the gate to the garden, and Goten did exactly what Bra told him to do he told the guard to talk to Sayian Princess but the guard called Bra but said that she would have to come down and identify them and as we all know she gladly did. Ten minutes later Bra arrived. "Hey Goten-san o hiya Paris." she said. "Hi" they both said. "Ms.Briefs do you know these two people."the guard asked. "Yes now let them in imediatly."she barked. "Yes mam." When Goten got in Bra asked "Is that all you'll be needing Goten," "Ya thanks B-chan." Bra pecked him on the cheek and he blushed making the country hick very jealous. "If you need me you know were I'll be," Then she went back into the house and spyed from her window teary eyed. "I hate that girl she's always all over you." Paris said. "What, what are you talking about she's my friend she's been pecking me on my cheek since she's known how she's like my little sister." "Goten I don't wanna fight I just wanna go home why you been taken me to all dees fancy places." "Because Paris I want you to marry me." he said on one knew infront of Bras favorite flowers. "No I won't you may think I'm some kinda dumby but I'm not blinde I can see how much you two are in love with eachother and you may not relize it now but you'll relize it one day just try to look into her eyes and say I don't love you as more than a sister I gotta go thank you for the evening Goten I don't want to see you ever again." Paris stormed off and Goten was to much in shock that he didnt' go after her, Bra didn't see this she fell asleep looking out her window. 'She thinks I'm in love with B-chan but I couldn't be' he looked up to see her sleeping body looking out of the window arms folded with her head lying on them.'She is beautiful and I do love being with her but I never thought I might love her'Goten sat on the bench infront of her room thinking.   
  
At 3 oclock Bra woke up because she moved and fell right out of her position. 'hu she thought wasn't Goten spose to be here at midnight its already 3 in the mornining' she looked out her window to see Goten sitting on the bench wide awake in deep thought. 'Poor guy I hope he's okay. She grabbed her gray wool blanket from out of her closet and went downstairs slowly she krept along trying not to disturb her family when she opened the door the cold air hit her body like a ton of bricks probably because she was wearing loose gray sweat pants, a tight baby blue midriff tanktop with cushioned baby blue and gray socks with stars on them. Bra went behind Goten and wrapped the blanket and her arms around his shoulders. "Hey you okay?" she asked. Goten just looked into her eyes and stared at her with his confused eyes to Bra his eyes looked like they were searching for something. Bra smiled then walked around to sit next to him she grabbed some of the blanket an wrapped it around her own shoulders, Goten finally said something by asking "B-chan will you take a walk with me." She looked into his hurt eyes and said "I'd love to Goten." Goten got up and gave Bra his hand and she gladly took it, accidently leaving the blanket. As they got a far distance from the bench in total silence just holding hands Bra began to shiver. "Did you forget your blanket," Bra nodded. "Are you cold." "Yesss"she replied. Goten took off his suit jacked and stopping her drapped it around her shoulders "Better?" he asked. "Much." she smiled at him. "Goten you promised you'd tell me everything that happened so why don't you start with her answer."she said very softly. "She said no."he said sadly. "But why your the perfect guy what would make her say no." "She thinks I'm in love with someone else and that someone loves me back, she said I couldn't change her mind and she may be dumb but she isn't blind,and said if its not true she dared me to look into the eyes of that person and tell that person that I don't love her more than a friend and that we might not relize it now but one day we will,"he replied. "Is that what you were out here thinking about that girl Paris was talking about."she asked worried. Goten nodded and said "I thinks she's right." Bra was shocked but kept it well hidden, "Can I- I ask who she is?" Goten grabbed her hands and stopped her in the middle of the garden and replied staring deep into her eyes "You" Bra was overwhelmed and felt like pinching herself and making sure she wasn't dreaming. "Me" she squeaked. Goten just looked down at his feet and nodded. "Do you care to give her test a try to see if *gulp*you are." Goten looked up and smiled "Okay I guess." "B-chan I I don't, he paused,I can't say it I do love you Bra all this time and now I finally figured it out look I know you probably won't be able to return my feelings and " as Goten babbled he was finally cut off by Bra kissing him when a long passionate kiss that they both had pored all of their love for eachother into, when they broke apart Bra whispered in his ear "I love you too," Goten was shocked and looked into her eyes, "You really do don't you." he said. Bra nodded "Yes yes Goten I do." Bra swung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly and slightly cried tears of joy. "Bra I don't have a ring for you right now and I won't give you this cause its a candy machine ring but I love you and always will, will you be mine forever?" he asked on one knee. Bra jumped into his arms and kissed him and broke freed kinda yelling "Yes Goten yes I would love to marry you." Bra and Goten got up and walked hand and hand threw the garden. "What do you think are parents will say?" Bra asked. "I don't know we'll just have to do what were doing right now take our time threw the garden and see were it leads us." "I love you." "I love you too" The sun slowly set and at the end of the garden Bra grabbed Gotens arm and said "Goten," "Ya B-chan," "A candy machine ring really your kidding," "O no I'm serious she's not good enough for it unlike someone I know," Bra hugged him tightly and they both looked up into the beautiful sunrise surronded by the sound of birds and the beauty all around them. 


End file.
